Of Glances and Glares
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: People will always look at you in a certain way. On a bus, it is no different. Yuriy and Boris realize that people are staring. There are those who glance and tolerate. Some accept their relationship, while others outright hate them. Yaoi, YuBo


I MADE IT.

**200 stories!**

YuBo for the win!

Just over 5 years of work…thank you so much everyone. Thank you for the reviews, the encouragement, the criticism, everything! I never would have come this far without meeting incredible people and finding such profound support.

I hope I'm still able to entertain everyone, like in the past.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing

**-Of Glances and Glares-**

The bus came to a halt at its designated location. The driver nodded his head as two young men entered and showed their assigned passes. They did not walk far, a few benches back and they sat down, together. Some people glances, the curious individuals, always looking for new faces. No one else paid them any attention – not until the redhead leaned against his companion and gently placed a kiss upon the male's cheek.

Then, everyone on the bus stared. There were the immediate disapproving stares of disgust. The old women scoffed from beside them; their noses turned up, their lips released tutting utterances before they began to murmur amongst themselves. Their harsh old eyes did not understand.

There were glares from other people. The types of looks, genders and ages quite varied. The young businessman was stern; there was no need for this public display of affection. Life was not so carefree. What they did, these types thought, should be kept in the privacy of their own homes.

A mother just behind them rolled her aged eyes and tried to cover her sons. There was nothing she could do except influence her own child. A frown etched into her forehead deepened as the redhead snuggled closer into the arm wrapped around him. She turned her head to the sight; she had acknowledged but did not support homosexuality.

The younger generation stared; a few faces resembled and expressed the beliefs of their parents, whilst others were entirely neutral. Their reactions varied. Disinterested, uncaring, accepting – some chose to comment, tease and mock, childishly, while most realized that it was none of their business.

There was some support amongst the travelers. A bell sounded and the bus stopped anew; a woman, exiting, smiled as she came across the lovers. Another young couple, of different genders, nodded as well. Not everyone was homophobic. Acceptance was not such a difficult matter. The lover themselves had accepted their desires; they too shared warm smiles and exchanged real loving words.

Some people truly did understand and did not judge. They tolerated their fellow man and went on living completely normal lives, outside of that sphere. Everyone, they conclude, was different and there was no need for discrimination. They were, however, very few in numbers and did not often step foot on buses, the assembly of conceited people.

The bus, however, which saw all types of people, was prejudice. At the very least, the bus driver himself was not. He glanced once, indifferent and continued his route. His eyes saw many things during the long days and nights. They silently absorbed the sight – this one in particular was nothing new to him.

_Just an every day occurrence_.

''Boris,'' Yuriy said into his lover's ear and nudged his cheek, ''you really need to get that car fixed…''

''I know, Yuriy, I know…''

**-EndE-**

Wow, that came out entirely different than I had planned. I guess that…I made a point, right? I know that I'm jumping to a lot of conclusions and while I discuss stereotypes, I'm doing exactly that with the classification of the people, but as I state – the people on buses…well, not all of them are very polite. I've been busing now for 3 years and although I try and be polite, there are just some people that…ugh, make you want to scream.

I've been shipping shounen-ai and yaoi for 5 years now and so, why not continue to express me feelings, ne?

Also, I really didn't mean to insult people that use buses. I do – I depend on them. Please don't feel offended, okay?


End file.
